


New Ideas

by Impala_Chick



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Nearly Getting Caught, Sharing Clothes, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv eats the brain of a sub, and decides to experiment with Drake at the Morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



Drake had Liv bent over the small table in the kitchen of the morgue and his chest was pressed against her back. She felt him reach under her skirt to squeeze her thighs, and she groaned and leaned back into him.

Liv had already decided it was okay to ask for this, even though she was aware that sexy subspace brain was definitely giving her some new ideas. She knew better than anyone that being on a brain still leaves a zombie with free will. When Drake had met her at work, she had laid some ground rules and Drake had wholeheartedly agreed to them. Now, Drake was well on his way to exceeding the fantasy that had been plaguing her since she ate breakfast.

“Stand up and turn around, Liv,” Drake said, his lips against her ear. She complied quickly, her arms at her sides. 

“What do you say, Liv?” Drake drawled as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt, clearly giving her a show.

“Yes, sir,” Liv intoned clearly, eager for Drake’s praise.

“Good girl. Now unbutton your shirt and take it off.” Drake folded his shirt carefully and put it over the back of a nearby chair.

“Yes, sir.” Liv unbuttoned her shirt and took it off as Drake came towards her. She put it on the same chair he had put his shirt and went back to stand where she had been standing before. Drake’s broad chest and muscular shoulders made Liv want to reach out. But she held herself back, waiting for his direction.

Drake unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, just to let his jeans hang open. She could see the outline of his cock through his jeans, but he didn’t touch it. Instead, Drake’s fingers gently curled around Liv’s wrist, and she shivered at the touch. He pulled Liv towards him and she stumbled forward, nearly caught off balance.

“What do you want?” Drake asked as he stood over her. Liv was suddenly hit with a vision of a tall blonde man leaning down over her, asking her the same question. The man was naked and his hard cock stuck out clearly in her mind. The woman whose brain she had eaten answered ‘your cock, sir’ and then the man had advanced. Liv blinked the vision away, but the feeling of lust and longing lingered within her.

“Your cock, sir,” Liv finally answered. Drake didn’t seem bothered by her vision interruption. 

“You have to say please.” Drake reached into his jeans to grope at his cock. She watched his hands for a minute before responding.

“Please, can I have your cock,” she finally breathed out, her eyes still focused on his hand.

“Get on your knees and you can have it.” 

Once Liv’s knees hit the floor, Drake pulled his cock out of his jeans. The head of his cock was red and shiny from precome and the sight of it sent a thrill through Liv’s body. 

“Can I, sir?” She licked her lips and watched Drake track her tongue.

“Put my cock in your mouth.”

Liv leaned forward and let her lips graze his dick before she flicked her tongue out to taste along his length. She licked at the underside of his head and then sucked his cock the rest of the way into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks. Just as she started to move up and down, Drake stopped her by putting his hand on her head.

She looked up, her mouth full of cock. 

“Wait,” he said as he pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop. He turned around to get his plaid button up. He helped Liv put it on by pushing her arms through the sleeves.

“Okay, now.” 

She eagerly sucked his cock back into her mouth, secretly delighted that Drake liked to see her in his clothes.

“Good girl,” Drake praised as Liv swirled her tongue against his head.

Liv reveled in Drake’s praise, sucking harder. Drake gently fucked forward, and his cock filled her mouth and throat until she could barely breath. Tears started to form at the corner of Liv’s eyes, but she barely noticed because Drake’s distinct masculine scent enveloped her and made her want to come. 

Drake reached down to squeeze her left boob, and the touch nearly lit Liv’s body on fire. She groaned around his cock, and Drake smiled at her. He fucked into her mouth again, and Liv gagged on it. A tear slid down her cheek, and Drake wiped it away with his thumb.

“Such a good girl, Liv. You’re doing so good.” 

Drake’s praise made Liv want to take his cock farther down her throat. But Drake stopped her with a hand on her head again. When he pulled his cock out, spit connected the head of it to Liv’s mouth and she flicked her tongue out to play with it.

Drake circled his fingers around Liv’s mouth before he reached down to take Liv’s hand. He pulled her up so that she was standing, and then he tugged gently at his plaid shirt and pulled her to his chest.

“You look good in my shirt,” he said before kissed her. She pressed up into the kiss, but he didn’t deepen it. Instead, he picked her up and squeezed her ass before carrying her to the middle of the morgue. 

“Sir, I’m ready. Please,” she begged as she tried to grind her ass down onto Drake’s hard cock. Drake laughed softly like he was out of breath, and he put her down. He gazed at her for a moment before he spun her around and crowded her up against a morgue table. 

“Let me see your hands,” he growled in her ear. She put her hands palms down on the morgue table, which luckily she had cleaned just before Drake arrived.

Drake slid his large, slightly sweaty hands up her thighs and flipped her skirt up onto her back. She heard his belt snick against his zipper, and figured he was pulling down his pants a bit. She didn’t dare turn around, though.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Drake stripped her panties off and then Liv felt his cock nudge against her cunt. She reached down to help him, but Drake immediately gripped her wrist and put her hand back on the table.

“Let me.” His cock found the opening, and he pushed forward gently. Liv’s nerves were awash with pleasure as soon as Drake’s cock slid all the way in.

When he started to fuck Liv, the morgue table started to slide out from under her. Drake reached around her to grip the table, and he pinned her against it as he thrust his hips forward again. He quickened his pace, and Liv moaned against him, all her weight supported by either the table or Drake. 

She moaned, and the sounds of his thighs slapping her ass on each thrust filled the morgue. 

“You like that, Liv?” Liv focused on Drake’s deep voice and reached down to rub her clit as he fucked her. 

“Fuck.” Liv could barely breathe, and her mind was blank. She had surrendered, and there was just the smell of sex, and Drake’s cock, and pleasure.

She lost track of time, but eventually the waves of pleasure crashed over her and she came with a scream that barely registered in her own ears. Drake came soon after, but she only knew this because he had stopped thrusting into her. 

He rested his face in her hair, and she could feel him breathing heavily against her. 

“Thank you,” she said. It was as if her voice reminded Drake of where they were, because then he pulled out of her, tucked his softening cock back into his pants, and zipped up his jeans.

“You are so welcome, Liv.” Drake smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked a little sheepish after everything they had done, so Liv jumped into his arms to peck him on the lips and reassure him.

“So, you got any more of that brain you’re on?” 

“Well I don’t think it will work out if we _both_ eat it,” Liv pointed out as she headed for the kitchen to get her shirt.

“No, I was just making sure there was more for you.” Drake laughed and Liv tossed a smile over her shoulder. Trust her, she was _definitely_ going to have that brain for dinner too.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and looked back at Drake in a panic. He swept his hands up and down his chest to indicate that he definitely did not have a shirt on. She quickly pulled his shirt from the chair and tossed it to him, and hastily pulled on her own shirt.

She was smoothing out her skirt when Clive rounded the corner, a manila folder in his hand.

“Liv, I-” Clive stopped when he looked up and noticed Drake. A few of Drake’s buttons were still unbuttoned. 

“Is this not a good time?” Clive asked Liv, trying his very best to ignore Drake, who blushed but kept buttoning his shirt.

“We were just finishing up. What do you got?” Liv asked, acting completely unperturbed.

As Clive headed to the desk to lay out some pictures, she made eye contact with Drake. She winked at him, enjoying the way he tried to keep from squirming in front of Clive. Seeing Drake acting modest _now_ made her feel like they needed to spend more time understanding and getting into their roles. They had only scratched the surface of this new brain, after all.

Liv looked over the pictures Clive had spread out, but she purposefully leaned down more than necessary to stick out her ass. 

This brain was full of good ideas. Good thing tonight was date night.


End file.
